nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Hafen von Zem'lan
Der weitläufige Hafen von Zem'lan liegt an der südwestlichen Küste von Vol'dun, zwischen der Totholzbucht im Südosten und der Gebrochenen Küste im Nordwesten. Vor der Küste im Meer liegt die verfluchte Goldene Insel. Beschreibung Der Hafen von Zem'lan im Südwesten von Vol'dun wird von untoten Piraten heimgesucht. Wer nicht zur Crew gehört, muss sterben! Doch wer nach Piratengeschichten sucht, der muss an diesen Ort reisen. Er wäre keinen Besuch wert, wenn es nicht Gerüchte über einen Fluch und einen Schatz gäbe. Das Kreischen der Möwen klingt selbst zwischen den Hafenruinen friedvoll und in der Nähe patrouillieren noch immer die Sethrak. Hier gibt es Geschichten und Geheimnisse zu entdecken. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) Das Abenteuer Auch wenn schon seit Jahren kein Schiff mehr in Zem'lans Hafen einlief, war dieser Ort für die Vulpera die beste Chance, die Sachen zu finden, die Kiro und Nisha für ihren Angriff auf die treulosen Sethrak brauchten. Daher machte sich auch Meerah vom Vulperaversteck aus auf den Weg dorthin. Quest 110: Die Spur der Kriegswache Verloren in Zem'lan Den Legenden nach befand sich ein Berg an Schätzen tief im Hafen von Zem'lan. Die Schätze wurden aus allen Ecken Azeroths geraubt, jedoch von ewigen Monstern bewacht, die man nicht töten konnte. Kein Vulpera oder Verbannter hatte je Schätze aus Zem'lan gestohlen und war lebend dort herausgekommen. Doch Norahs Karawane beim Letztwindlager ← sollte das zum ersten Mal gelingen. Späher Meeki war hineingeschlichen, um einen Weg ausfindig zu machen, aber er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Als die Champions der Horde zum Hafen kamen, fanden sie den Vulpera, doch wies sein Körper unzählige Stichwunden auf. Er war eindeutig tot. Quest 110: Verloren in Zem'lan * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Euer Freund is' tot. Das is' kein Ort für Sterbliche. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Der Tod is' die einzige Gnade, die Zem'lan gewährt, un' selbst das bleibt den meist'n verwehrt. Der Tag, an dem der Hafen fiel thumb Dieses Land war verflucht. Die Champions spürten ihn in ihren Knochen, den kalten Hauch des Todes... und des Untodes. Der Piratenkönig Zem'lan herrschte mit seiner Mannschaft der ewig Verdammten über diesen Hafen. Wer nach Ehre und ehrenvollen Abenteuern suchte, war hier falsch. Aber für diejenigen, die nach Vergeltung und Schätzen strebten, für die hatte der Erste Maat Jamboya ein Angebot. Allerdings sollten die Champions wissen, mit wem sie sich hier einließen. Jamboya hatte keine weiße Weste. Die Abenteurer sollten das Medaijong des Ersten Maats von seinem Umhang nehmen und es am Ende des Docks benutzen, um eine Vision seiner Vergangenheit anzusehen. Das war der Ort, an dem alles begann. Jamboya hätte Zem'lan gleich dort aufhalten und der Mannschaft ihr Schicksal ersparen können. Stattdessen hatte er sie gradewegs reinmanövriert. Quest 110: Der Tag, an dem der Hafen fiel * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Mein Medaijong zeigt Euch die Vision von meiner Vergang'nheit, wenn Ihr so weit seid. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Der Tag, als der Haf'n von Zem'lan verflucht wurde... lang ist's her. * Vision des Ersten Maats Jamboya sagt: Anne Seite, Flüchtling! Pirat'n kommt zuerst an Bord! Wir nehm' dann noch so viele mit, wie wir Platz ham. * Vision von Vulnullu sagt: Bitte, Zem'lan. Lasst uns auf die Boote! Die Sethrak bring'n uns sonst um. * Vision von Muzingi sagt: Wenn ihr uns nich' auf die Boote lasst, sterb'n wir alle! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Dann sterbt doch, nutzloses Gesindel. Niemand setzt 'n Fuß auf meine Boote, der mich nich' mit Gold bezahlt hat. Und da keiner von Euch mehr hat als seine dreckig'n Lumpen, seid Ihr für mich eh schon gestorb'n. Also verschwindet aus mei'm Haf'n un' sterbt im Sand, wo ihr hingehört. Überfällige Meuterei Einst war der Erste Maat Jamboya ein Zandalari. Vor langer Zeit, noch vor diesem Fluch. Sie waren alle Zandalaripiraten, die stolz unter der schwarzen Flagge ihres Käpt'ns Zem'lan segelten. Nun waren sie untote Monster, dazu gezwungen, ihrem Käpt'n auf ewig wie Sklaven zu dienen. Aber Jamboya hatte genug davon. Er und die anderen konnten den Fluch zwar nicht brechen, aber sie konnten immer noch meutern. Es würde hart werden, aber Jamboya versprach den Champions einen Schatz und die Chance, den berüchtigten Piratenkönig Zem'lan zu erledigen, der ihren Vulperafreund umgebracht hatte. Sobald sie ihm von seinen Ketten befreit hatten, konnten sie loslegen. Quest 110: Überfällige Meuterei * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Ihr müsst mir schon runter helf'n. Nach meiner letz'n Flucht hamse mich gut festgebund'n. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Dann woll'n wir ma' meutern. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Zuerst ma' müss'n wir andre rekrutier'n un' Ihr müsst kapier'n, womit Ihr's hier zu tun habt. Die lange Rah des Gesetzes Der Erste Maat Jamboya war nicht der einzige Pirat, den Piratenkönig Zem'lan am Hafen aufgehängt hatte. Das Aufhängen an der Rah war seine Lieblingsbestrafung für die Mannschaft. Die untoten Piraten spürten keinen Schmerz und blieben nicht tot, also hatte er nicht so viele Möglichkeiten. In der Stadt waren außer Jamboya weitere Piraten aufgehängt, darunter Quartiermeister Tulmac, Kanonierin Bosanya und Jukanga die Petze. Nach ihnen sollten die Champions suchen, befreien und ihnen sagen, wo sie Jamboya treffen sollten. Sie hingen dort schon wochenlang herum und wurden vom Rest der Mannschaft verspottet und misshandelt. Jamboya wettete, dass sie für Meuterei ein offenes Ohr haben würden. Und offenbar war sie alle der gleichen Meinung: Meuterei! Quest 110: Die lange Rah des Gesetzes * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Zu zweit wird das keine Meuterei, Champion. Rekrutiert noch 'n paar Leute. * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Meuterei? Nix lieber als das, Seemann. Zem'lan wird dafür büß'n, dass er mich aufs Kreuz gelegt hat. * Kanonierin Bosanya sagt: Ich hab 'ne Schwäche für Meuterei'n. Ich bin dabei. * Jukanga die Petze sagt: Da putz mir die Knoch'n! Natürlich meuter ich mit. Ich häng hier schon seit Woch'n! * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Dann sin' wir uns also einig? * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Aye. Zem'lan is' kein Käpt'n, sondern 'n Tyrann. Meuterei is' der einzige Weg. * Kanonierin Bosanya sagt: Aye. * Jukanga die Petze sagt: Aye. Mein letzter Tag im Leben thumb Der Fluch kam eines schicksalshaften Tages vor vielen Zeitaltern über den Ersten Maat Jamboya und die anderen Piraten, als die Sethrak angriffen. Ihre Angriffe nahmen kein Ende. In ihrer Verzweiflung half Jamboya dem Piratenkönig Zem'lan, das Undenkbare zu tun. Sie wurden zu Monstern. Und noch schlimmer, sie wurden auf ewig zu Sklaven von Zem'lan. Der Fluch lastete schwer auf Jamboya, aber seine Schuld noch schwerer. Er hatte seine Mannschaft da reinmanövriert. Bevor sie den Piratenkönig selbst angriffen, mussten die Abenteurer verstehen, mit was sie es hier zu tun hatten. Sie mussten sehen, was an dem Tag geschah, als der Hafen von Zem'lan fiel. Also nahmen sie erneut das Medaijong des Ersten Maats, um die Visionen seiner Vergangenheit zu sehen und die Thronsaal- und Schlachtfelderinnerung zu erleben. ; Thronsaalerinnerung: * Vision des Ersten Maats Jamboya sagt: Käpt'n Zem'lan, die Armee von den Sethrak nähert sich. Es sin' so viele. * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Dann sin' die so dämlich wie der Rest. Das hier is' der Hafen von Zem'lan! MEIN Hafen! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Den nimmt mir niemand. Niemals! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Ruf die Matros'n zusamm'. Ich will jeden besoff'nen Freibeuter am Haupttor seh'n. * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Es wird nich' zurückgewich'n. Stellt Euch den Sethrak oder stellt Euch mir! ; Schlachtfelderinnerung: * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Mäht diese Schlang'n nieder! Keine Gnade! * Vision des Ersten Maats Jamboya sagt: Es sin' zu viele, Käpt'n! Wir müss'n uns zurückzieh'n sonst geh'n wir alle drauf. * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan schreit: Verflucht sei der Sand un' diese Schlang'n! Der Hafen von Zem'lan gehört MIR! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Holt die Götz'n un' trommelt die Besatzung zusamm'. * Vision des Ersten Maats Jamboya sagt: Ich... ich... Es muss 'nen andren Weg geben, Käpt'n. Die Crew... * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Stell mich nich' infrage! Holt alle zum Altar. Sofort! * Vision von Piratenkönig Zem'lan sagt: Die Sethrak nehm' uns nich' unser Zuhause. Nich' heute. Nich' gar nich'! Dann erst wussten sie, wie verzweifelt Jamboya und die anderen an diesem Tag waren. Das sollte keine Entschuldigung sein. Die Champions sollten nur verstehen, warum die Piraten getan hatten, was sie getan hatten. Quest 110: Mein letzter Tag im Leben Käpt'n Gulnakus Schatz thumb|link=https://de.wowhead.com/item=163633/käptn-gulnakus-schatz#contains Als die den Hafen von Zem'lan durchstreiften, stießen die Champions der Horde auf eine schlecht gezeichnete Schatzkarte, die mit Flecken übersät war. Allerdings waren darauf drei Stellen nahe dem Hafen markiert, an denen der Skelettkapitän möglicherweise einen Schatz vergraben hatte. Der Schatz konnte sich an jedem dieser drei Orte befinden. Ganz unten auf der Karte stand ein Befehl gekritzelt: „Legt Fallen!“ Nachdem die Abenteurer den Strand, den Durchgang und die Docks abgesucht hatten, fanden sie schließlich Käpt'n Gulnakus vergrabenen Schatz. Allerdings war die Truhe fest verschlossen und sie benötigten den Schlüssel zum Öffnen. * Käpt'n Gulnaku sagt: Keiner nimmt mir den Schatz weg! Ihr nich', Zem'lan nich', niemand nich'! * Käpt'n Gulnaku sagt: Lauft, so schnell Ihr könnt, Ratte. Ich hab 'ne ganze Ewigkeit, Euch zu jag'n. Nachdem sie den Schlüssel seinem Besitzer abgenommen hatten, konnten die Champions die Truhe öffnen und darin befand sich ein funkelnder Schatz. Quest 110: Käpt'n Gulnakus Schatz Die grinsenden Götzen Vor dem Fluch waren der Erste Maat Jamboya und die anderen eine treue Mannschaft von einem guten Käpt'n. Aber der Fluch hatte Piratenkönig Zem'lan grausam und herrschsüchtig gemacht. Nun behandelte er sie wie Sklaven und nicht wie seine Mannschaft. Er zwang sie, für seinen Vorteil zu kämpfen und teilte die Schätze nicht mehr mit ihnen. Und wenn sie etwas sagten, gab es gleich ein Strafe. Doch Jamboya und die drei anderen waren nicht mehr seine Sklaven. Ein paar von der Mannschaft hatten noch die Götzen, mit denen Zem'lan sie verflucht hatte. Die Abenteurer sollten diese Piraten suchen und ihnen die Götzen abnehmen. Jamboya wollte sehen, ob man sie zerbrechen konnte, auch wenn er eigentlich gehofft hatte, diese verfluchten und bösen Dinger nie wieder erblicken zu müssen. Dazu gehörten: * 24px Götze der Bindung aus dem Besitz von Rüstmeisterin Boonzali - "Schwer anzuheben, noch schwerer wieder abzusetzen." * 24px Götze der Unsterblichkeit aus dem Besitz des Schiffsjungen - "Das eingeschnitzte Grinsen ist unnatürlich breit." * 24px Götze der Opferung aus dem Besitz von Meisterkanonier Torwec - "Das Blut daran ist immer noch feucht." Quest 110: Die grinsenden Götzen Im Feuer zurückgelassen thumb Wenn sie Piratenkönig Zem'lan angreifen wollten, mussten Erster Maat Jamboya und die anderen zur Goldenen Insel segeln. Dabei mussten sie sichergehen, dass ihnen der Rest der Mannschaft nicht folgen konnte, wenn sie aufbrachen. So sollten die Champions der Horde die Plünderkanus im Hafen niederbrennen. Dann waren sie bereit loszusegeln. Quest 110: Im Feuer zurückgelassen * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Wir sin' fast bereit, den Anker zu licht'n. Zem'lan wird gar nich' wiss'n, wie ihm geschieht. Die Goldene Insel Piratenkönig Zem'lan wohnte nicht mehr mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft im Hafen von Zem'lan. Er war sich zu fein, um sich noch mit ihnen abzugeben. Um ihn zu finden, mussten der Erste Maat Jamboya und die Champions der Horde zur... → Goldenen Insel hinaussegeln. Quest 110: Die Goldene Insel * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Alle Mann an die Riemen! * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Wir schippern zur Gold'nen Insel, wo Zem'lan die ganz'n Schätze hortet, die wir im Laufe der viel'n Jahre erbeutet ham. Dort gibt's niemand'n außer Goldsklav'n, ehemalige Kamerad'n, gezwung'n, sich auf ewig um Zem'lans Schätze zu kümmern. Die sin' als einzige noch schlimmer dran als wir. * Jukanga die Petze sagt: Un' wir leg'n's echt drauf an. * Kanonierin Bosanya sagt: Das is' ja auch Meuterei, Torfkopp! Wir ramm' unsre Kling'n direkt durch Zem'lans Gerippe. * Erster Maat Jamboya sagt: Aye, un' wir greif'n uns unsern Teil der Beute. * Quartiermeister Tulmac sagt: Sieh sich einer all das Gold an... NSCs Galerie Hafen von Zem'lan Jamboya 2018-06-11.jpg|Erster Maat Jamboya Taz'raka der Verräter 2018-08-18.jpg|Taz'raka der Verräter Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun